Irrasionality
by Ryantd
Summary: Jika ada yang bertanya siapa itu Park Jimin pada Min Yoongi, maka secara spontan Yoongi akan menjawab juniornya. Namun jika ada yang bertanya siapa Park Jimin bagi Min Yoongi, maka secara irasional Yoongi akan menjawab dunianya. BTS/Minyoon/side story of Spring Day/


_**Title**_ _:_

 _Irrasionality_

 _ **Rate**_ _:_

 _T_

 _ **Pair**_ _:_

 _Park Jimin X Min Yoongi_

 _ **Warning**_ _:_

 _(BL, fiction,_ _ **overdramatic**_ _, OOC, Typo(s)_

 _(disarankan untuk membaca fanfic Spring Day saya terlebih dahulu)_

 _(beware, it's gonna be_ _ **overdramatic**_ )

.

.

.

.

 _ **Don't like, don't read. As simple as that**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Park Jimin; laki-laki itu memiliki kepribadian yang sangat lembut dan sopan, mudah bersimpati pada orang lain dan manis. Yoongi menyukai semua hal yang dimilikinya; matanya yang menyipit saat tersenyum, pipinya yang merona seperti mawar serta senyumannya yang sangat indah. Dan juga netra sewarna malam yang selalu bersinar dengan cara yang begitu lembut hingga selalu membuat Yoongi ingin meleleh dan terhanyut. Yoongi juga menyukai perilakunya yang sangat menggemaskan dan lugu, seinosen anak umur lima tahun dengan tingkahnya yang lucu dan konyol.

Namun, Park Jimin juga adalah laki-laki yang serius. Sikap konyolnya berbanding terbalik ketika ia sedang bekerja di ruangannya. Sorot afeksinya ketika menatap pasien, nada bicara padat dan menghanyutkan kala bicara, atau juga gerak tubuhnya yang begitu professional di tempatnya bekerja.

Seutuhnya pesona Park Jimin itulah yang menjadikan Min Yoongi begitu tak berdaya dan jatuh dengan menyedihkan. Mengingatkan Yoongi pada pertemuan pertama mereka di universitas saat Jimin menjadi mahasiswa baru dan Yoongi adalah seniornya. Jimin yang cerah dan seindah pelangi, menelusup ke dalam hari-hari monotonnya dan menarik Yoongi ikut serta ke dalam cahayanya yang hangat. Dengan sederet kalimat manis yang menggelikan dan sebaris senyum malaikat, entah kenapa Min Yoongi tak punya alasan mengenai mengapa ia mengangguk patuh dan berkata _ya_ seolah tersihir. Dan kemudian Park Jimin yang menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan dan ciuman panjang yang manis dan memabukkan.

Semuanya terasa begitu _indah_ , _manis_ , dan _ajaib_.

"Yoongi-hyung," suara Jimin yang melengking menyapa Yoongi manakala Yoongi keluar dari gerbang kampus. Laki-laki itu berlari menghampirinya dengan senyum malaikat yang menjadikan matanya tenggelam. Belum sempat Yoongi membalas sapaannya, Park Jimin telah menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam rangkulan erat hingga Yoongi nyaris terjungkal ke belakang.

"Hyung~ _Bogoshipoyeooooo~_ "

Jimin yang hiperaktif, hampir saja membuat Yoongi menampar mulutnya jika saja matanya tak menangkap lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Kening Yoongi berkerut tak suka, tangan pucatnya terulur menyentuh kantung hitam itu sementara Jimin hanya menutup matanya membiarkan laki-laki pucat itu. "Kau begadang _lagi_?" tanyanya dengan intonasi lelah.

Didengarnya samar Jimin menghela napas, sebelum kemudian tersenyum seolah baik-baik saja dan menggaruk pipinya kikuk. Min Yoongi hanya mengembuskan napas pengertian dan mengecup kedua mata Jimin yang terpejam refleks, mengusap sisi rahang pemuda Park seraya tersenyum samar. "Itu _obat_ ku untukmu," cetusnya sambil terkekeh kecil, "aku tahu kau sangat ingin menyembuhkannya, tapi kumohon pikirkan juga kesehatanmu sendiri. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, jangan begadang terlalu sering, makan yang banyak, istirahatlah kalau lelah, kau bisa mendatangiku atau kau bisa bercerita padaku, Jim. Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau perlu sesuatu. _Jangan ragu untuk minta bantuanku_. Atau mungkin–"

Dan nyatanya hanya Park Jimin yang mampu menghentikan Yoongi dengan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir tipisnya. Terkekeh konyol saat Min Yoongi mendelik tajam. "Hyung, sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet? Aku baru tahu sifat cerewetku ternyata bisa menular pada dispenser berjalan sepertimu." kelakarnya penuh canda.

Yoongi mendelik semakin tajam. "Aku bersumpah aku akan menebas lehermu setelah ini." desisnya.

"Sayangnya kau terlalu mencintaiku untuk tega melakukan itu, Hyung." Jimin balas tertawa. Merangkul pundak Yoongi dan berjalan beriringan bersama.

Jimin yang bercahaya, dan Yoongi yang bersinar karena cahayanya.

.

* * *

.

Jika ada yang bertanya apa Jimin mencintai Yoongi, maka Jimin akan langsung menjawab ' _Ya_ ' tanpa ragu. Dan Yoongi sangat tahu.

Namun seberapapun besarnya rasa cinta itu, Min Yoongi tetap mengalah manakala nyatanya bukan dirinya yang menjadi prioritas pertama.

Ada seorang laki-laki, yang merupakan sahabat Jimin. Mengidap penyakit jiwa kronis sehingga Park Jimin seakan mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya untuk laki-laki itu.

Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Kelahiran Busan dan berparas rupawan, dengan gigi kelinci yang disembunyikan belah bibirnya yang selalu tertutup. Yoongi sering melihat Jeon Jungkook tersenyum lebar dari balik pintu setiap kali ia mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat Jimin bekerja. Laki-laki Busan itu adalah sahabat Jimin yang mendekam di rumah sakit ini entah berapa tahun. Cukup aneh karena setahunya dari cerita orang-orang di rumah sakit ini laki-laki tak pernah memberontak. Dan yang dilakukannya hanya berdiam diri di samping jendela, hingga Yoongi bertanya-tanya apa laki-laki itu tidak merasa bosan di sana?

Yoongi mengetuk pintu berwarna putih di hadapannya, membukanya setelah mendengar suara dari dalam yang mempersilakannya. Yoongi mengulas senyum kala melihat Jimin yang duduk di kursi di dalam ruangannya.

"Yoongi-hyung?" Jimin melemparkan tatapan heran. "kau datang?" tanyanya seraya menilik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. "Tapi bukankah masih terlalu cepat untuk waktumu pulang?" ia bertanya sekali lagi.

Yoongi bekerja sebagai pengajar di universitas. Biasanya ia mengisi kelas pagi atau siang, tapi untuk hari ini Yoongi datang ke ruangannya di jam yang tak biasa. Jarang sekali Jimin melihat Yoongi datang di jam kerjanya, membawa tas kecil berisi makanan kecil dan minuman ringan. Laki-laki pucat itu duduk di kursi di hadapannya dan mengeluarkan isi dari tasnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Pemuda Park itu mendelik karena pertanyaan diabaikan, sementara Yoongi tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Aku sengaja mampir, Jim. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bolos makan lagi," ucapnya mengulurkan tangan untuk menyela anak rambut Jimin, "rambutmu berantakan, Jim."

Jimin seketika tersenyum dan menangkap tangan Yoongi. mengarahkannya untuk membelai pipinya dan mendesah riang. "Hyung, apa kau membawa Pocky juga di tasmu?" tanyanya lugu.

Yoongi tertawa kecil dan menganggguk sepintas. Menjulurkan sekotak Pocky berwarna merah dari dalam tasnya. Membuka bungkusannya dan mengambil sebatang untuk dimakan berdua.

"Jim, hari ini kudengar ada festival musik di tengah kota."

Yoongi dan musik adalah dua hal yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Yoongi jatuh cinta pada nada, terpesona pada melodi dan tertarik untuk menciptakan lirik yang menggugah hati. Sehingga menjadi pengajar di fakultas seni Jurusan Musik adalah setitik kebahagiaan di hidupnya. Dan sebagai kekasih yang baik, Jimin yang juga tertarik pada hal yang sama turut antusias. Matanya tenggelam oleh senyuman, _eyesmile_ -nya cantik dan pipinya merona semanis gulali. "Benarkah, Hyung? Dimana? Kapan?" tanyanya beruntut.

Samar Yoongi tertawa, gembira melihat reaksi Jimin yang seceria ini. "Iya, dekat taman kota besok jam delapan pagi. Kudengar—"

"Tunggu, besok jam delapan pagi?"

"Ya?" Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, terkejut mendengar selaan cepat Park Jimin, "apanya?"

"Festival musik itu... err... _jam delapan pagi_?" Park Jimin bertanya hati-hati.

Yoongi mengangguk samar. "Iya, jam delapan pagi, di lapangan dekat taman kota." ulangnya.

Jimin mendesah lirih, mengacak rambutnya sekilas dan menunduk tak semangat. Menjadikan Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan helai rambut Park Jimin yang acak-acakan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Kemudian Min Yoongi teringat sesuatu; hari-hari Park Jimin, tak pernah lepas dari laki-laki bermarga Jeon itu. Park Jimin sendiri mengatakan padanya bahwa ia menjadi Psikiater dan melepaskan impiannya demi laki-laki itu. Lantas Yoongi menghela napas mengerti, membelai pipi dan rahang Park Jimin. Mengangguk paham. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak bisa pergi bersamaku, aku mengerti." ucapnya dengan intonasi halus. "Hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu." sambungnya kemudian.

Park Jimin menghembuskan napas beratnya. Meraih tangan pucat Yoongi dan meletakkan kepalanya di pergelangan tangan itu. "Maaf, Hyung. Aku minta maaf." lirihnya.

Min Yoongi tersenyum seolah mengerti. Mengangkat wajah Park Jimin dan mendapatkan bibir Park Jimin di atas bibirnya. Melumatnya sekilas dan mengangguk paham. "Iya, kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Jiminie." Senyuman Min Yoongi yang lebar dan manis menjadikan Park Jimin ingin menangis. "Aku mengerti, aku _selalu_ mengerti. Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Jimin masih diam bergeming, menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih semenggemaskan anak anjing. Terlihat sangat tidak setuju namun juga tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Maka Yoongi tersenyum. "Ah, omong-omong, memangnya besok ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Lamat-lamat Jimin tersenyum, tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Min Yoongi. "Aku besok ingin mengajak Kookie ke makam Taehyung. Aku juga akan mengajaknya menemui Jin-hyung."

Dan selanjutnya adalah Min Yoongi yang mendengarkan cerita Park Jimin dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Park Jimin yang tak pernah bisa menemaninya, dan Min Yoongi yang selalu mengerti dan mengalah.

.

* * *

.

Min Yoongi selalu mengalah. Ia menerima perilaku Park Jimin yang memrioritaskan Jeon Jungkook lebih dari dirinya. Ia memberikan Jimin kebebasan dan Yoongi tak masalah berdiri sendirian di tengah ramainya lautan manusia yang juga sama menyukai musik sepertinya.

Alunan musik yang berasal dari kumpulan band-band _indie_ dan beberapa _stand_ makanan kecil berdiri di beberapa sudut. Yoongi duduk sendiri di bangku dengan se _cup_ _milkshake cappucino_ di tangannya. Menyesap cairan coklat beraroma kopi itu dengan hati sesak lantaran kesepian tanpa bocah Park kesayangannya.

Yoongi sedih, kesal, jengkel dan ingin berteriak marah kala Park Jimin tak bisa menemaninya. Namun bayangan sosok Park Jimin yang begitu rapuh selalu melemahkannya, menjadikannya merelakan Park Jimin yang jarang bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti pasangan lainnya. Yoongi tak pernah tega memaksa Jimin untuk menemaninya. Waktu pertama kali jadian dulu, Yoongi pernah kesal dan _mendiamkan_ Jimin karena laki-laki itu tak bisa menemaninya pergi ke bazar buku lantaran menjenguk sahabatnya. Namun esoknya, Min Yoongi menemukan Park Jimin yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang kelasnya dengan kantung mata dan penampilan berantakan. Tampak luar biasa _menyedihkan_ dengan tatapan mata yang sendu dan suara yang parau kala bicara, meminta Min Yoongi untuk jangan mendiamkannya dengan sederet kalimat permintaan maaf yang tak henti meluncur dari belah bibirnya. Dan Min Yoongi terlalu lemah untuk menolak permintaan maaf itu hingga berakhir dengan ia yang selalu mengalah sampai saat ini selepas mendengarkan penjelasan Park Jimin tentang Jeon Jungkook. Yoongi dapat mengingat dengan begitu jelas raut terluka, depresi dan kesedihan dari wajah malaikat pemuda Park itu.

Dan titik terlemah Min Yoongi adalah ketika Park Jimin menunjukkan air matanya yang turun dari manik jelaganya. Tampak luar biasa menyakitkan melihat Park Jimin yang begitu terpuruk dan frustasi. Maka Min Yoongi bersumpah tak akan menjauhi Park Jimin dan mengalah untuk Park Jimin.

Akan tetapi, rasanya tetap menyesakkan manakala Min Yoongi selalu pergi sendiri tanpa Park Jimin yang menggenggam tangannya dan berjalan di sampingnya. Yoongi menelisik sekitarnya, banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang datang. Menikmati musik berdua, tertawa bersama atau juga sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang mengantri di stand minuman di dekatnya. Yoongi mengembuskan napasnya, menunduk memandangi _cup_ minumannya yang habis setengah. Ini hari istimewa – _harusnya_. Yoongi selalu ingin mengajak Park Jimin berjalan-jalan bersama, mengunjungi festival musik tahunan dan pulang berdua setelah melewati hari yang menyenangkan. Tapi juga selalu tak bisa dan berakhir dengan Yoongi yang pergi sendiri seperti sekarang.

Pergerakan di sebelahnya menjadikan Yoongi melirik tajam dari ujung matanya. Ada seorang pria muda, duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum begitu lebar. "Hai." Pria itu menyapanya.

Yoongi mendengus tak acuh, melengos dan seratus persen mengabaikan tangan pria itu yang terulur padanya. Yoongi yakin laki-laki itu memandangnya kesal, tapi Yoongi terlalu tak peduli untuk sekedar menoleh dan balik menyapa.

"Hai, kau sendi–"

"Pergi."

Pria itu terkejut. Tercenung mendengar desisan Min Yoongi yang monoton dan menawarkan bahaya. Tapi pria itu berdehem. "Apa aku mengangg–"

"Ya, kau mengganggu."

Sekali lagi pria itu terdiam dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Apa tidak–"

"Tidak ada kesempatan untukmu, jadi pergilah sebelum aku membuatmu menelan sepatuku."

Dan pria itu menelan ludahnya susah. Lantas tertawa canggung. "Oke, maaf, aku akan pergi. Kupikir kau tidak punya pasangan, makanya aku..." seketika Min Yoongi mengirimkannya tatapan dinginnya, menusuk bagai ribuan jarum dan menjadikan pria itu merinding, "oke, aku pergi."

Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Min Yoongi kembali sendiri. Yoongi menghela napasnya, mengutuk dalam hati tentang jahanam sialan yang mengiranya lajang. Lamat-lamat Yoongi menunduk. Mengisak tertahan merasa kesal pada Park Jimin. Ingin marah namun tak sanggup untuk marah. Maka Min Yoongi hanya bisa mengisak tipis dan menjauh dari keramaian, membiarkan kesendiriannya menemaninya, menghapus air matanya dan menyalakan ponselnya. Menimbang-nimbang apa perlu menghubungi pemuda Park itu. Tapi Min Yoongi menggeleng pelan.

 _To: Park Jiminie_

 _Isi:_

 _Jim_

Baru tiga kata yang diketiknya, namun Min Yoongi langsung menghapusnya. Berpikir sebentar.

 _To: Park Jiminie_

 _Isi:_

 _Jim, kapan kau pulang?_

Yoongi kembali menghapusnya. Pesan itu terkesan menunjukkan kekesalannya yang mengutuk Jimin.

 _To: Park Jiminie_

 _Isi:_

 _Jim, bagaimana Jungkook? Apa rencanamu berhasil?_

Selepas berpikir sebentar, Yoongi menekan _send_. Dan tak berapa lama, balasan pesan datang.

 _From: Park Jiminie_

 _Isi:_

 _Jungkook baik, Hyung. ^^ Dan rencanaku berhasil, terima kasih sudah bertanya. Aku sudah berhasil membujuknya_ _\\(^O^)/_ _sekarang ini aku akan menemani Jungkook pulang ke rumah sakit._

Jimin tak menanyakan kondisinya. Tidak menanyakan apa Yoongi sudah makan, apa Yoongi menikmati acaranya, apa Yoongi sudah pulang, apa Yoongi sendirian, atau semacamnya. Yoongi mendengung, harusnya ia ingat. Harusnya ia ingat apabila Jungkook memiliki kedudukan lebih tinggi darinya. Maka Yoongi mematikan ponselnya selepas membalas Jimin dan beranjak pulang, berjalan sendirian melewati orang-orang dan meninggalkan acara yang belum selesai.

 _To: Park Jiminie_

 _Isi:_

 _Itu bagus ^^ aku turut senang._

Dan tak mengabaikan ponselnya yang bergetar menerima balasan dari Jimin.

Park Jimin yang tak menyadarinya, dan Min Yoongi yang selalu merasa sendirian.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini Yoongi menemukan Park Jimin di depan gerbang kampusnya. Laki-laki itu melambai seraya tersenyum sangat lebar dan tampak begitu bahagia. Samar Yoongi mengulas senyumnya. Berjalan mendekat dan menerima rangkulan Jimin yang hangat di pundaknya. Berjalan beriringan dengan jemari yang tertaut erat.

"Hyung," panggilan Jimin menjadikan Yoongi menoleh padanya, mendapati senyum Park Jimin yang sangat lebar dan melelehkan hatinya. "Hyung, hari ini Jungkook boleh keluar dari rumah sakit."

Intonasinya begitu ringan, ceria dan sangat riang. Yoongi bisa saja jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun senyum hambar masih bertahan di atas bibirnya. Dan begitu Park Jimin menyadarinya, senyum lebarnya menipis dan keningnya mengernyit heran. Langkahnya terhenti, dan Min Yoongi pun juga berhenti.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" nada bicara Park Jimin lembut dan terdengar jelas khawatir, menatap lurus-lurus pada obsidian Min Yoongi yang tak fokus padanya. "Hyung?" panggilnya sekali lagi lantaran Yoongi tak menjawab.

"Jim," Yoongi menyebut namanya dengan vibrasi di suaranya, "Jungkook sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, itu berita bagus, 'kan?" tanyanya retorik.

Bahkan, sebelum Jimin menjawab karena terlalu bingung, Min Yoongi terlebih dahulu melanjutkan, "Itu _harusnya_ berita bagus, ya 'kan?" ulangnya kembali bertanya, "tapi kenapa aku tidak senang?" tanyanya sambil menunduk tanpa ekspresi.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?" tangan Park Jimin terulur, menyentuh pundak Min Yoongi yang sedikit lebih lebar darinya, "apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kala Min Yoongi mendongak, Park Jimin tercenung mendapatkan tatapan tajam yang menusuk dari kekasihnya. Juga manik kelam pemuda Min itu yang berkilat tajam, merefleksikan jenuh dan bosan yang sama sekali tak dimengerti olehnya. Kedua tangan Yoongi yang terangkat dan tanpa aba-aba menarik Park Jimin untuk menabrakkan punggungnya pada pagar beton di dekatnya. Mengerang pedih saat tulang belakangnya terbentur keras dan tengkuknya yang terasa berbunyi ' _krak_ ' yang menggema di gendang telinganya. Secara teknis, Yoongi tetaplah laki-laki. Dan meskipun dia jarang pergi ke _gym_ seperti Jimin, pemuda Park itu tak pernah meragukan besarnya kekuatan laki-laki pucat itu.

Jimin baru saja ingin menyalak, namun delikan mata tajam Min Yoongi yang berbinar terkena lampu jalanan lantaran tergenang air mata membuat Park Jimin seketika bungkam. Membiarkan Yoongi menekan tubuhnnya semakin tak berperasaan dan menyakitkan, tapi Jimin hanya mampu mengerang samar.

" _Aku_ _lelah_."

Suara Min Yoongi berat dan sengau. Gerit giginya yang terdengar di telinga Jimin menjadikannya serasa kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bernapas, merasa luar biasa sesak mendengar suara Yoongi yang terdengar begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan.

" _Aku lelah, Jim–aku lelah!_ "

Dan kemudian isakan Min Yoongi yang tertahan seiring dengan tekanan Yoongi yang mulai melonggar. Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya meski kedua tangannya masih berada di pundak sempit Park Jimin. " _Aku lelah,_ " sengguknya lagi, " _kau tak pernah menemaniku, kau tidak pernah ada untukku, padaha aku selalu menunggumu pulang padaku, aku selalu membantumu,_ _ **aku selalu memprioritaskan dirimu**_."

Rentetan ucapan Yoongi menjadikan paru-paru Jimin seolah teremas, isakannya yang teredam seolah mengaduk isi perutnya menjadikannya mendadak _sakit_ , rasanya menyesakkan dan pedih. "Hyung–" Jimin ingin bicara, namun rematan erat jemari Min Yoongi di _sweeter_ nya menjadikan Jimin kembali diam.

"Aku menjadikanmu _segalanya_ bagiku, _duniaku,_ " dan kemudian Min Yoongi mendongak dengan lelehan air mata mengaliri pelupuk mata dan pipi pucatnya, " _tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menganggapku dengan cara yang sama?!_ " salaknya di depan wajah Park Jimin.

Sepasang alis mata Park Jimin terangkat. Paru-parunya seakan diambil paksa dari rusuknya. Seluruh kinerja impuls otaknya seolah berhenti bekerja dan aliran listrik menyengat seluruh tubuhnya, menjadikannya tersetrum dan membeku dengan lidahnya yang mendadak kelu. Manik matanya melebar menatap Min Yoongi yang menundukkan kepalanya seraya menyengguk lirih.

Sejak dulu, Min Yoongi selalu sendiri. Dia bukan orang yang punya banyak teman dan pandai bersosialisasi. Yoongi terbiasa duduk sendiri di pojok kelas, mendengarkan lagu dengan _headphone_ -nya dan menulis lirik lagu di buku catatan kecilnya. Dan ketika Jimin masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, Yoongi selalu menginginkan Park Jimin menjauhi hidupnya yang datar. Namun Park Jimin tak pernah berhenti, terus mendatangi kelasnya dan berkoar-koar tentang Min Yoongi yang sangat manis dan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya semudah mengatakan _halo_ di pagi hari.

Mungkin ini terdengar sepele, tapi ketika Yoongi sadar bahwa yang dimilikinya selama ini mungkin _hanyalah_ sebatas status belaka, entah mengapa _sesak_ itu datang dengan sendirinya. Hanya statusnya saja sebagai kekasih Park Jimin, namun seluruh hidup Park Jimin tampaknya adalah bukan miliknya.

Yoongi mengalah kala Jimin tak bisa datang ke acara keluarganya karena Jungkook harus terapi. Yoongi mengalah saat Jimin tak bisa menemaninya ketika sakit karena Jungkook demam lantaran keluar di musim dingin tanpa memakai pakaian tebal. Yoongi mengalah ketika Jimin tak bisa makan malam dengannya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya karena laki-laki itu kelelahan di ruangannya dengan berkas pasien yang berserakan di mejanya.

Yoongi senantiasa mengalah, tapi kenapa Park Jimin tak pernah mengerti? Bukankah Yoongi bilang bahwa ia _selalu_ mengerti?

Yoongi mengaik dan meletakkan kepalanya yang berat di pundak Park Jimin. "Aku tak mengerti, Jim. Meskipun aku bilang aku selalu mengerti, apa kau tahu kalau nyatanya aku _tak pernah_ mengerti _._ Aku munafik saat aku bilang _aku tidak apa-apa._ Aku bohong saat aku bilang _aku mengerti_.Aku tak pernah paham _._ Aku tak pernah mengerti. Aku mencintaimu, _aku sangat mencintaimu_. Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang bersedia mengalah karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku bersedia sendirian setiap kali aku pergi, aku rela selalu berjalan sendirian ketika harusnya kau ada di sampingku, aku tak masalah saat aku menjalani ulang tahunku sendirian tanpa kau, aku bahkan menerima banyak sekali godaan pria brengsek setiap kali aku berjalan sendirian karena dikira tak punya pasangan. Aku bersedia dan tak masalah untuk itu semua.

" _Tapi kau tetap selalu menjadikan Jungkook prioritas utamamu._ Kau selalu memerhatikan Jungkook, dan sering melupakanku _,_ " rematan jemari pucat Yoongi di _sweater_ nya semakin erat, isakannya pun semakin keras terdengar menyesakkan. sementara tangan Park Jimin lamat-lamat terangkat dan menarik punggung Min Yoongi mendekat, menekan lembut tengkuk Yoongi agar semakin tenggelam di perpotongan lehernya, " _pacarmu itu Jungkook atau aku sih, Jim?_ " lirihnya teredam oleh kulit leher Park Jimin.

Jimin tak menjawab, namun tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap kepala Min Yoongi dan menyandarkan kepalanya sendiri di bahu Yoongi yang lebih lebar. Mengutuk dalam hati tentang kesalahannya yang baru saja ia sadari. Jimin kira Yoongi mengerti. Jimin kira Yoongi paham, mengucapkan _aku baik-baik saja sendiri_ namun nyatanya tidak demikian. Jimin kira ia telah terhanyut akan perasaannya sendiri yang merasa tenang lantaran Yoongi yang tak keberatan dan selalu bersikap biasa saja. Dan saat ia menerima sentakan Yoongi malam ini, sudut hatinya terketuk dan ia seketika sadar; _bahwa rupanya Min Yoongi tak sekuat yang ia kira_. Yoongi sebenarnya ingin menentang penolakan Jimin, namun Min Yoongi yang selalu mengangguk dan tersenyum membuat Jimin seketika merasa luar biasa jahat. Melupakan Min Yoongi dan terlalu fokus pada urusannya sendiri.

"Jim," Yoongi menjauhkan kepalanya dan menangkap obsidian Jimin dalam satu garis pandangan lurus, manik kembarnya masih berkaca-kaca, dengan hidungnya yang merah lantaran menangis, " _apa kau mencintaiku?_ "

Jimin tak menjawab, tapi ia segera memberikan satu lumatan singkat di bibir Yoongi dan membisik di atas bibir tipis itu, " _saranghae_." Mengecupnya sekilas. " _Jeongmal saranghae_."

Jimin mencintai Min Yoongi, lebih dari apapun dan bila perlu Jimin akan meneriakkanya pada dunia dengan senang hati. Tapi Jeon Jungkook juga adalah sahabatnya, kawan terbaiknya sejak kecil yang selalu disayanginya. Sangat sulit memilih antar keduanya. Yoongi kekasihnya, dan Jungkook sahabatnya. Tapi setelah mendengar semua ungkapan Min Yoongi, untuk saat ini Jimin rasanya telah sadar terlalu memrioritaskan Jungkook, tapi Jimin _agak sedikit_ tak menyesal karena akhirnya Jungkook sembuh.

Maka kini Jimin mengusap air mata Yoongi dan tersenyum. "Maaf, Hyung. Maafkan aku, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau merasa begitu," meraih tangan pemuda Min itu dan membawanya ke keningnya, "tolong _jangan_ _pernah_ mempertanyakan perasaanku padamu, Hyung– _aku mencintaimu_. _Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu_."

Dirasakannya pemuda Min itu mendelik padanya. Tapi kemudian sorot matanya melunak manakala Jimin menelisiknya. "Aku mencintaimu, _tapi Jungkook sahabatku_. Kalian sama-sama berharga, tapi percayalah kalau kau lebih berharga, Hyung."

" _Lebih berharga_?" Yoongi mencibir dengan intonasinya yang tajam dan pedas. "Ya, tentu saja, aku _lebih_ berharga." Lanjutnya seraya memutar mata lantas mendecih.

Jimin terkekeh konyol. "Baiklah, maaf. Tapi kau memang lebih berharga, Hyung. Hanya saja... kau tahu 'kan Jungkook tetaplah sahabat baikku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tetap terjebak dalam masa lalunya. Dan yah, kuakui aku agak berlebihan. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya. Maafkan aku, Hyung," suaranya memelan di kalimat terakhir dan Yoongi benci mengakui kalau pemuda Park itu terlihat menggemaskan saat ini, "lagipula, Jungkook sudah boleh keluar, dan aku juga berencana untuk membuka klinik sendiri. Jungkook tak semerepotkan dulu lagi, Hyung." sambungnya lantas tersenyum lebar.

Yoongi menghela napas. "Kau tahu? Semarah apapun aku padamu, kurasa aku tak pernah bisa marah lebih dari 15 menit." dengusnya. "padahal aku ingin membencimu, tapi aku tidak bisa, duh."

"Jadi aku dimaafkan?"

"Menurutmu?"

Jimin tergelak riang, memeluk Min Yoongi dan mencium pemuda Min itu sekilas. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyung!"

Yoongi menepak bibir Jimin. "Diam kau, brengsek."

Jimin mengusap bibirnya dengan delikan mata kesal. "Eh, omong-omong, Hyung, tadi kau bilang kalau kau sering digoda laki-laki. Apa itu benar?"

"Menurutmu?" Yoongi membalas keki.

Alis Jimin tertaut, ekspresinya keras dan genggamannya di tangan Yoongi semakin erat. Yoongi sampai meringis samar lantaran genggamannya yang agak terlalu erat. "Tapi kau tidak menanggapinya, 'kan?" tanyanya tajam.

"Kalau aku menanggapi mereka, maka aku sudah meninggalkan pacar sepertimu dan memilih mereka yang lebih berkualitas." Yoongi mendesis.

Jimin mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi. "Mulai hari ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjalan sendirian lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dimodusi laki-laki kardus lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu cerewet dan membantingku ke dinding lagi karena– _well_ , jujur saja itu sedikit sakit." kelakarnya di tengah ucapannya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memakan kepalamu saja kalau aku marah lagi."

Dan sekali lagi Jimin mengecup bibirnya. "Daripada memakan kepalaku, kupikir akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau _memakanku_ saja."

" _Yya!_ "

Park Jimin yang berjanji, dan Min Yoongi yang menggenggam tangannya lagi.

.

* * *

.

Jeon Jungkook adalah laki-laki yang baik. Tidak sulit membuat Yoongi menyukai Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda Jeon itu menyambutnya dengan secangkir teh ketika Yoongi pertama kali mengunjunginya yang tinggal satu apartemen bersama Park Jimin. Tutur katanya baik dan sangat menggemaskan melihat laki-laki itu tertawa setelah mem _bully_ Park Jimin. Kini rasanya Yoongi menemukan alasan tentang mengapa Park Jimin begitu menyayangi Jeon Jungkook; sebab Jungkook yang selalu tertawa memiliki lukanya sendiri. Namun laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk _berdiri_ dan berjalan kembali.

"Hyung, kalian mau kemana?" laki-laki itu bertanya padanya ketika Yoongi datang dengan setelah jaket _leather_ hitam dan _jeans_ belel. Yoongi sendiri sedang menunggu Park Jimin yang masih mandi di kamarnya.

"Jimin bilang ada film baru di bioskop, jadi dia mengajakku nonton film kesana."

Jungkook yang sedang membaca komik Marvel di kursi panjang di depannya mengangguk. Kemudian laki-laki itu mengerling padanya. "Hyung," panggilnya yang menjadikan Yoongi menoleh. "di bioskop itu gelap, 'kan?"

Yoongi mendengus. "Kalau terang, itu namanya surga."

"Aku serius," Jungkook merotasi bola matanya, "omong-omong, aku hanya ingin memperingatkan untuk mencegah si bantet itu untuk mengambil tempat pojokan."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Jungkook mendengung. "Yah, biasanya tempat pojokan dimanfaatkan pasangan untuk melakukan _kau-tahu-maksudku_ dan seingatku Jimin curhat padaku tidak mendapatkan jatah selama sebulan, jadi–"

Dan ucapan Jeon Jungkook terpotong oleh lemparan bantal yang telak mengenai wajahnya.

Jika kau kira itu Min Yoongi, maka jawabannya bukan karena sebelum Yoogi sempat melempar bantal di dekatnya, Park Jimin yang telah keluar dari kamar.

"Jaga bibirmu itu, Jeon." Pemuda Park itu mendesis.

Jungkook mendecih tak terima. Namun dia diam saja melihat Yoongi dan Jimin keluar dari pintu. "INGAT UCAPANKU, HYUNG! HATI-HATI PADA JIMIN!" serunya sebelum pintu kayu itu tertutup.

Di balik pintu, Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. Warna merah mewarnai pipinya dan menggerung menggemaskan. Yoongi memicingkan matanya tajam sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan menggeleng pelan. "Lupakan saja," cetusnya, "lebih baik kita segera berangkat. Kita tidak mau kelewatan filmnya, 'kan?"

Lamat-lamat Jimin terkekeh kikuk, lantas Yoongi menggandeng tangannya dan menarik laki-laki itu untuk segera berjalan. Menuju lobi menggunakan lift dan berjalan beriringan sejajar di trotoar, dengan Jimin yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yoongi dan Yoongi yang tersenyum tipis melihat perilaku pemuda Park kesayangannya.

Park Jimin itu sangat manja, manis, dan menggemaskan. Mengecup pipinya dan mengendus perpotongan lehernya yang menjadikan Yoongi mendorong kepalanya menjauh, menghasilkan dengusan dan erangan tidak terima dari laki-laki itu.

Dan tatkala Min Yoongi menunduk memandang tautan jemari mereka, Yoongi merasakan dadanya sesak dan dipenuhi rasa hangat yang tak terperi. Membludak keluar dan mengacak isi perutnya dengan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu yang terasa geli dan membahagiakan. Kalau bisa, Yoongi jadi ingin muntah pelangi atau membelah perutnya untuk mengeluarkan kupu-kupu itu.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau sehabis nonton film kita makan dulu? Kudengar ada kafe baru di dekat bioskop. Kata temanku mereka punya _cheesecake_ yang sangat enak. Kau suka _cheesecake_ , 'kan? Kita bisa mencobanya sepulang nanti."

Kening Yoongi mengernyit. Kemudian menggeleng samar. "Jim, kita pulang dari bioskop sudah cukup malam. Kalau kita ke kafe itu, kita bisa pulang terlambat." ucapnya.

Jimin mengerling padanya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Nanti Jungkook sendirian, Jim," dengus Min Yoongi, "kita tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian terlalu lama."

Lantas kemudian Jimin terkekeh samar, menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang pemuda Min di hadapannya lurus-lurus. "Hyung, aku percaya pada Jungkook. Jangan takutkan tentang dia yang kambuh atau semacamnya karena aku yakin; kalau Jungkook sudah bersumpah, dia tidak akan mengingkarinya," jelasnya tersenyum lebar, "terlebih, dia berjanji pada Taehyung. Apa menurutmu ia tega?"

Sejenak Yoongi terdiam. Kemudian menggeleng samar.

"Nah, baiklah. Jadi sepulang dari bioskop, kita akan ke kafe itu," cetus Park Jimin seraya tertawa, "ayo, Hyung."

Begitu indah melihat Park Jimin yang berjalan di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya, dan melangkahkan kaki ke arah yang sama dengannya. Rematan di sela jemarinya menjadikan Yoongi merasa Park Jimin telah berjanji untuk tak akan melepaskannya, tetap menemaninya dan takkan meninggalkannya berjalan sendiri dan kesepian. Menjanjikan kasih sayang dan cahaya yang akan tetap menemani langkahnya. Dan Yoongi memandang ke depan dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Park Jimin yang telah berjanji, dan Min Yoongi yang takkan lagi sendiri.

.

* * *

.

a/n:

APA INI?! INI APAA?! WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THIS?! FF MACAM APA INI?! /plak/ iya, tahu, ff ini gak jelas. Iya, tahu, saya hiatus lama. Iya, tahu, kemampuan nulis saya masih abal /plak/ #banyakOmong#

*sigh*

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama hiatus karena sibuk ngurusin barisan ulangan yang menyiksa batin, setelah melewati belenggu ujian yang menyesakkan hati, akhirnya terbebas! *tebarconfetti*

Akhirnya bisa melewati rintangan tersial dari kelas 9! Akhirnya bisa terbebas dari materi kelas 9 yang bikin pengen bunuh diri dengan segala teori kelistrikan, kemagnetan, kalor, massa, dan kawan-kawannya! Terlepas dari siksaan rumus tabung, bola, fungsi dan segala macamnya!

Good bye 9th grade!

Terimakasih, ya Tuhan! *sujudsyukur*

Oneshoot ini sebenarnya sudah lama banget nyampah di flashdisk dan awalnya gak kelar-kelar karena otak saya penuh banget sama hapalan rumus yang bikin kepala panas. Baru bisa selesai setelah UNBK telah terlewati dan baru bisa saya publish sekarang karena paketan wifi sudah diisi. Ditambah dengan 'Drama Tragedi HP Kesayangan yang Nyemplung di Bak Mandi' baru-baru ini yang bikin saya baper nangis seharian di kamar sambil nyetelin BTS-Hold Me Tight, Spring Day, Tomorrow, intinya lagu-lagu yang sedih dan karaokean gak peduli nyanyi sambil mewek. (/TOT/) *huaaaaaaaa ilang deh lagu, video sama file-file penting sayaaaaaaa hueeeee*(/TOT/)

R.I.P. hape tersayang. Semoga kamu diterima di sisi-Nya dan hidup tenang di alam elekronik sana (/TOT/) (?)

Omong-omong, untuk kamu Berlianku yang jarang aku hubungi akhir-akhir ini, maaf ya karena hape saya rusak, jadi kita jarang chat an lagi. Dan untuk Makcim yang mungkin sedang baca, gak ada yang perlu disampaikan juga, sih. :v

Ya sudahlah lah ya. Makin ke sini, makin banyak omong saya mah (maklum, beberapa bulan gak bisa ngapa-ngapain selain belajar dan tidur nyaris mati di kamar, jadi gak punya waktu buat ngomong2 receh). Mohon maaf jika ff kali ini mengecewakan.

Dan omong-omong saya ingin mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan uhuuyy *jogetfirepakaimusikqosidah*

Nah, silakan yang sukarela fav, follow dan review. Saya perlu pendapat kalian untuk meningkatkan kemampuan menulis saya yang masih abal.

Budayakanlah tinggalkan jejak karena manusia selalu meninggalkan jejak. Ibaratnya kaya kita lagi papasan sama doi tapi cuma dapet lirikan doang. Hehe.

 _Anyeong~ RnR!_


End file.
